Diary Stories of Bella Volturi
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: I wrote this when I was bored, even this story always on my mind for quite some times. The title basically say it all, so why dont you try to open it? Contains femslash, polyamour. R&R. (English not my mother language so sorry if there's lot mistake inside -/\-)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people, I'm sorry if this a short story and I dont know if I could continue this one regularly since I just write it for passing time and because this one is on my mind for quite some times but have no time to write it.  
**

**I hope you like it and I'm sorry if you spot any grammar mistakes.  
**

**Read and Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Volturi. Yes I'm a princess Volturi, daughter of Aro Volturi and Sulpicia Volturi, sister of Jane Volturi and Alec Volturi. Fear me people hahahaha… Okay that's enough *clears throat*

Now as you can see, or read, I wrote this cause I'm bored and in need for something to do. So basically I just write this diary thing in this site my brother told me about. But don't worry dear humans, I'm not gonna write something boring, I'm gonna write about how I meet the love of my life and how I end up being a boring vampire in a seclude area deep inside Alaska with the Denali *sighs*

*smacks* (you could hear something like someone just collide two marble stones)

That's people, is one of my soul-mates, who think that my complaining is absurd and stupid. *rolls eyes*

Oh by the way, if you already noticed it, yes I have soul-mates as in more than one. I dunno how that happen but I always the freak even in vampire world… I mean when I was this tiny little human, I had this enhanced sense even its not as strong as when I became a vampire. And when I was become one, I got this power of shield to block all mind power and my senses became more stronger than most vampire and that make me deadly since it's like I knew their move and I could be as fast as I could when they run away from me. And that's people is freak numero one :P

Freak numero two is that I could modify people's body and make it stay for as long as I want it, and that's why I got my little biological brothers and sisters as a human running around the castle cause I could make vampire women pregnant! Now that's awesome isn't it? No it's not when I experiment things with human I froze them and couldn't unfroze them so they stay like that forever even they still alive, somehow O.O

The last freak is that I could have more than one soul-mates, I don't know if it because my high libido or my power or what but yeah I could. It will happen when I see this person and then me and my previous mates also feel the pull and it just like '_click_' we knew we found our soul-mate… Again

I'm still young in vampire world, like… 1037 years…

*smacks again*

Okay now that's not really young.

For the first five hundreds, I live alone and being bored till I met my beautiful mate, Tatiana Denali or we usually call her Tanya in case you didn't know…

How I met her is kinda ironic and I wish its in better circumstance and it really really hard too to convince her that I'm her soul-mate.

Damn that stubborn woman! (and my Tanya leaving me with promise that I sleep on the couch with no mates of me companying me for the next few weeks)

*cries* My own mates and wives dumped me T^T

* * *

**How is it?**

**Sorry if it's turn out like this, hope I could continue this soon :D**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary in site (i think its a really weird choice of word O_o)

Hello again people, you meet me… The Princess Volturi, the one and only freak in this world Isabella Volturi, muahahahaha… *clears throat*

Okay so as I promise you guys I will tell you how I end up with my first mate.

So let the story begin…

* * *

_Bella's POV (aged 499, a month before her birthday)_

"Im old" I stated suddenly to my sister who just came in. So I guess it didn't surprise me when she gave me this wide eyes stare

"Excuse me?" Jane raised her prefect shape eyebrow

"I'm old and father didn't have to throw me birthday party like I'm a fucking one year old" I huffed in annoyance

Jane laughed at that "Bella, I'm what… Seven hundred years older than you and father still like to throw me party at my birthday… Randomly of course" she rolled her eyes

"But he didn't need to throw me party for my five hundreds birthday! That just old and embarrassing! He even make sure the veggie freaky vampires come for it" I growled…

- (INTERMEZZO PEEPS) -

( Bella: Yep… I never fond of their diets, i mean it's really creepy when I think about this cute bears or pandas running around one second and next they die… It just didn't sit well in me *whines*

Tanya: That's because you're a panda freak and love everything and anything about panda! Now go on with the story *glares*

Bella:OKAY! *backs to the laptop*)

- (INTERMEZZO END PEEPS) -

Jane snorted "sure… You never see them too, just for your information… The vigil vampires also drop dead gorgeous despite their freaky diets as you put it" she then leave my room while laughing and I don't know what did she laughing about.

Little did I know back then...

That fate…

Is a bitch *sighs*

* * *

**LoL I guess thats just all for today :DDD**

**I apologize for the short, and I mean this very short, chapter :333  
**

**Thank you everyone who read and appreciated this story in your own way... I am so glad people decided to take a look on this story I thought just for my amusement only...**

**And I am so sorry if I have lot of mistake in this story... English not my language but I think just for this once i prefer doing it without beta because I just want to do it on my own this time and post it whenever and in which form i like...  
**

**Hope I could update soon :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It's official…

I. Hate. Birthday. Party!

I mean seriously those guys swarming around, chatting, reconnecting, happy and bla bla bla…

There's bottles of human and animal blood, shipped like wine bottle, music blaring through my ears, and yes… Those freaky Denali's and Cullen's are gorgeous like Jane have said.

If I didn't know any better i thought they were Volturi's member since we known to have a beautiful genes, even for vampire standard.

Where do you think I have my super awesome looks huh :P

*clears throat*

So know that I just standing still in my place and doing nothing except smiling to my *coughs* (father) *coughs* guests… So yeah I pretty much have nothing to do.

That's why I went to the balcony and enjoy the life that is mine when I saw… *the drums playing*

The one and only… *plays even louder*

Tatiana Denali, leader of Denali coven, standing on the balcony, her back on me and she's shattering my dream to have a very peaceful life till that stupid guests went out! *huffs in annoyance*

- (INTERMEZZO PEEPS)-

(Bella: Yep... Nothing cliche like she's beautiful and it stop my world and bla bla bla... It just plain and simple annoying *nods to self*

Tanya: I know I annoyed you even till now *chuckles*

Bella: Shut up! I want my peace back then since I never like parties and surprises. It annoyed me! *huffed* and then I have to face you in my last resort for peace and quiet

Tanya: And you happen to found your mate in that annoying woman who invaded the peace and quiet place you so fond about… So stop complaining and do the story! *smacks*

Bella: yes ma'am *backs to the laptop*)

-(INTERMEZZO END PEEPS)-

BUT! Since I'm a princess, I decided at least talk to her to show some politeness then make her get out of my way *nods to self*

"Hello… Tatiana" I said softly as I approached her

Then she turned to see me with bright golden eyes and a soft smile to complete her feature… So beautiful and elegant, no wonder she's a leader.

"Hello to you too Princess Isabella, I believe you know that I prefer Tanya for the name, right?" she said with this clear, demanding, voice and with lit of Russian accent that I'm sure would make me awe in adoration or blushing like a madwoman if I'm still human and couldn't control my emotion…

*moments of silence (stupidity) #1*

Wait… Did I say demanding? Oh yeah, she knew she's a coven leader and didn't afraid to show that to me… But... I didn't mind it? Seriously?

*moments of silence (stupidity) #2*

And did I say that I would be blushing if I could? Really? Nobody has done that to me before...

.

.

.

Oh.

My.

God…

*moments of silence (finally not stupid *phew*)#3*

I LOVE IT AND IT TURN ME ON WHEN SHE SHOW HER PLACE AND GO ALL COMMANDO (pun intend :3) LIKE THAT! I LOVE IT AND I LOVE THIS GIRL AND JUST REALIZED THAT SHE'S MY SOUL-MATE!

* * *

Yep… Fate is a bitch since right when I saw her eyes, heard her voice, and now really see her… See this Tanya Denali…

I knew by heart that she's the one for me and my lonely, mate-less, iife…

I don't back then… If I should be happy… Or not…

*smacked by Tanya*

* * *

**I am happy for your appreciation guys... It means a lot to me...**

**I hope you also enjoyed what you read just now...**

**And Im sorry for the mistake I made, intentionally or not, but like I said before I want to do this on my own just this once... So I hope you enjoy the story just that... No beta... That just me and me throwing boredom in my own way :3**

**Thank you once again people**

**I love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

OPERATION ONE IN HOW TO WOO TANYA DENALI!

I was courting her around Volterra, being this awesome self in hope to get laid *laughs* but then at the end of the day she just dismissed me after that as if she didn't know that we're mated and meant for each other

I. Am. Deeply. Hurt. *sobs*

* * *

OPERATION TWO IN HOW TO WOO TANYA DENALI!

She keep alluring me, making me have this false hope with her seductive smile and all. So now I will try to hunt with her. It wasn't bad. She's funny and keep the conversation light and happy. She also forced me to try the animal's blood. She smirked when I grimaced after that and forced myself to say that it's not too bad. When we're both done I tried to remind her about this mating thing and she dismissed me again and went off to God-know-where.

I. Really. Am. Annoyed. By. Her *scowls*

* * *

OPERATION THREE IN HOW TO WOO TANYA DENALI!

I'm totally, utterly, royally, and completely pissed! I mean it's been a month since Tanya and her clans been here and today they're gonna go back to Alaska and she never acknowledge me as her mate for once! She never even tries to be with me. I'm always the one that with her, I ever tried to stay away from her once and I can't! I couldn't! But she never calls me back or tries to meet mer. Even when I met her the next day she just smiled like nothings happen!

So now I'm forgetting about this mating thing. I'm pissed and I hated her! I hated that this mating thing seems just a one-sided thing. I hated that I have this feeling for her! I hated that I love her so much! And I hated my father for making me send them off to the airport knowing how I feel about the clan's leader.

There's no operation number three. I courted her, talked to her, hunted with her, drank that stupid animal's blood but she just not interest! So I sent them off with a cold eyes, unemotional face and scowl plastered on my face. But then I got an idea. Before they go inside the gate, I grabbed Tanya by her arm and pulled her for a very passionate and hot kissed. We stay like that for a few minutes before Elazar cleared his throat, signaling their departure.

"I'll go to Alaska first thing in the morning tomorrow" I whispered hotly against her lips, her very luscious lips may I added. *winks* *winks*

"I like this better than your stupid courting session. I'm a very front up woman and I don't like that stupid courting when we knew we're both mated and we could pass those stupid woo-ing things. Though, it kinda sweet so I went along with it" she smirked "I'll be waiting for you, my princess" she pecked me one last time before went off to the gate and on her way to Alaska, with her laughing sisters making fun of her and how she finally got me to kiss her.

I guess there is an operation number three. And three always my lucky number anyway. *laughs out loud*

I. Am. A. Very. Happy. Person! *rolling around like a mad man*

* * *

"So… Tanya… You're just that stupid or what? I mean, you want to be Bella's first mate when she's like… Well… Jerk or clueless boy… I don't even know how describe it" Rosalie, my second mate, sighed dramatically

"Hey! I'm a shy girl and very much intimidated by the coven leader! I mean you, the one they called Ice Goddess, practically drooling and speechless when you saw her! So don't blame me if I didn't know what to do or what she wanted. I just went along with what my brothers and sisters telling me to" I pouted

"Which is turned out to be stupid thing" Tanya laughed

"Bella indeed a weird person, very weird to be exact" Jane, my sister, giggled beside Tanya.

"Tanya weirder cause she mated with a weirdo" Rosalie quipped

"You speak for yourself!" I shoot back and she glared at me that cold deathly glare

"You sleeping on the couch" was all she said before she stormed out of the room and I knew I will be sleeping on the hard and cold couch tonight because my mates like to obey our Ice Goddess resident.

Guess she really is a goddess in some sense *wails*

* * *

**Hey guys, long time no see... I finally updated this one hahahaha**

**It still un-beta and I'm sure I have lots mistakes in here but like I said before I want to do this on my own just for my own selfish reason.**

**I still appreciate your comments and feedback though. So please give one if there's any.**

**Thank you very much for reading this one**


End file.
